1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to portable audio systems and to interchangeable headphone audio systems in particular.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Conventional portable audio systems often include a pair of headphones that are connected to a media player (e.g., with one or more wires). Due to advances in portable audio system technology, users have an increased desire and ability to use the portable audio system in a variety of settings. For example, many portable audio systems are now lightweight, small, and have a much greater media storage capacity than prior portable audio systems. Moreover, many media players allow a user to customize the media selection, such as to suit the user's mood and/or the activity the user is pursuing. Thus, it is increasingly common for users to use portable audio systems when engaging in a variety of indoor as well as outdoor activities.
It is increasingly common for outdoor enthusiasts to use portable audio systems. For example, skiers, snowboarders, hikers, and mountain climbers may desire to listen to audio media when participating in their respective outdoor activities. With conventional portable audio systems, the user may favor smaller, in-the-ear style headphones when participating in outdoor activities, because helmets, ski goggles, ear protectors, and headbands can easily fit over the in-the-ear style headphones.
Although the user gains portability during outdoor activities with in-the-ear style headphones, the user may sacrifice sound quality and comfort as in-the-ear headphones may provide poor audio quality and/or be uncomfortable. Moreover, in-the-ear style headphones may fall out of the user's ear during participation in the outdoor activity, thus frustrating the user and preventing the user from enjoying the portable audio system during the activity.
Due to the disadvantages with in-the-ear style headphones, the user may choose to use larger, over-the-ear style headphones when not participating in outdoor activities. For example, a user may use the over-the-ear headphones in a home, school, or office environment. The over-the-ear style headphones may provide better sound quality and comfort for indoor use, but typically the over-the-ear style headphones are not compatible with outdoor activities because helmets, ski goggles, ear protectors, and headbands may interfere with the use of over-the-ear headphones.
Therefore, although the user uses the same media player in both instances (e.g., in outdoor and home environments), the user will likely need at least two different sets of headphones for the two different use environments. In particular, it is not uncommon for users of portable audio systems to have several different sets of headphones, each of which are used in a different environment.